1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for multiple string suspended tea bags.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is often desirable to brew either large quantities of tea or tea of variable strengths. To accomplish this, it is necessary to vary the number of tea bags placed in the boiling water and to keep them separated. Placing several stringed tea bags unaided in a cup or a vessel results in the tangling of the strings. As the tea bags must be removed individually, the brew strength of the tea can vary considerably and it is possible to burn one's fingers in the hot water, or lose the string in the water. Further, it is desirable that the tea bag holder be easily transportable.
Previous tea bag holders only allowed for one tea bag to be brewed at a time or required the use of specially designed vessels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,557 discloses a cup with a notch on its rim. A specially designed cup is required. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention can be transported by the user and used in connection with any cup or other tea brewing vessel. U.S. pat. No. 4,619,830, which discloses a beverage filter unit and support discloses the use of a pouch-like tea holder, but is not compatible with conventional tea bags. Neither invention discloses its use with multiple tea bags.